Only Happens In Fairytales
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Kristen is a small town girl from bathgate who has just graduated and going on a trip to L.A with her best friends. What will happen when she bumps into British heart-throb actor Robert? will he convinve her that love doesnt only hapen in fairytales? Disclaimer Not affiliated with Rob or Kristen in any way!Stricly Fictional!
1. Prologue

**Only Happens In Fairytales **

**Disclaimer**I do not own anything or anybody involved in this story unfortunately :( .The lives of the twilight cast are just that the lives of them.

Also if you do not like this story do not read it. The reason why this twi-cast story is under twilight Edward/Bella is because it is the easiest way to find any robsten story.

***Prologue***

Today is the day! The day, where my friends Ashley, Nikki and I graduate! Finally! Bracing myself for the day ahead, I climbed out of bed and ran, quite gracefully might I add, and ran in to the bathroom to shower. I picked up my strawberry and cream body wash and washed my body, I used my coconut scented shampoo and massaged it into my head, helping prevent the mini panic attack from coming on. I took care of my other feminine care and stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel which was soft against my skin.

After drying my body off and massaging strawberry scented body moisturiser onto my calves, I stuck on a pair of dark acid washed denim skinny jeans, along with my dark blue one shouldered top. I stuck on a pair of socks then raided my wardrobe for my light brown cow-girl boots and searched through my many clothes to find my denim jacket and stuck it on. Removing the towel from my partially dried hair I sat down at my dresser in front of my mirror and quickly blow dried the rest of my hair. Once dried I lifted my curling wand and curled the ends of my chocolate brown hair. I lifted my flower hair clip which matched the colour of my top and stuck it in my hair.

After checking the time from the clock on the wall I ran down the stairs as I was already running late. I paused for a few minutes to grab and eat a Granola Bar and down a glass of orange juice. I lifted my graduation robe and hat from the door, lifting my handbag and keys and jogged over to my black mini. Turning the keys and blasting the tunes I was headed off to Bathgate Academy, Scotland.

Once turning in to the school parking lot I noticed a space between the only other stylish cars, which happened to belong to my Besties; Ashley and Nikki. I manoeuvred into the parking space, cut the engine and jumped out of the car grabbing my stuff. After closing the door to my mini cooper , I was about to turn around when I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and sharp high pitched squeals in my ear. My Girls! After getting out of their vice grip and turning around the chatter began.

"Can you believe it!" screamed Ashley gaining the attention of half the parking lot.

"No I can't. Can you Kris?" Nikki asked.

Did I forget to introduce myself? Yes? Well I'm extremely sorry, my name is Kristen Stewart, a small town girl from Bathgate In the middle of Scotland near Edinburgh. This is the place where a thing like meeting your Prince Charming only happens in Fairytales.


	2. Graduation

**Only Happens in Fairytales ~ Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~** Read Prologue

**Graduation**

After standing there for around 5 minutes thinking over what I'm going to say today, hoping to not make a fool of myself, Nikki shoved my shoulder making me realise that she had in fact asked me a question. Taking a minute to fish through my memories I finally realised what she had asked me.

"No I can't believe it, but we are going to have to move now as we are late."

The girls started to walk of thinking I was behind them. However I stayed put thinking of all the ways I could make a fool of myself. Would I trip on stage and give myself concussion? Would I throw up out in to the audience? Would I faint? The list goes on.

The girls after eventually noticing I wasn't fallowing them turned and raced back to me.

"Kris? You okay hunnie?" Ashley asked while Nikki gave me a hug

"No what if I make a fool of myself in front of everyone and their parents? What if my speech isn't good enough?" I asked really quickly. The girls turned to each other, nodded and looked me in the eye

"YES!" They screamed at me, before slapping me over the head and dragging me towards the school building.

Once we had changed into our graduation gowns and seated in the hall, Mrs Mason tapped me gently on the shoulder and stated that it was almost time for me to move back stage as it was almost time for me to make my speech. Once back stage I took a few calming breaths and counted backwards from ten. I was brought out of my thoughts by clapping and being shoved slightly on to the stage. When at the podium which stood at centre stage I though why I was making this speech. Why did I become class valid Victorian? In other words the schools head girl. I scuffed my feet and looked out into the audience and locked eyes with my hero. _My dad._ I gulped and opened my mouth feeling slightly better since I knew my daddy was here.

"When we were five, we were asked what we wanted to be when we grew up and we answered with things like astronaut, princess or in my case someone my daddy would be proud of. As the years went on we were asked the same question and everyone's opinion changed several times, but now they want a serious answer, well how about this; who the hell knows? Everyone makes decisions but they change time and time again. However, what I'm trying to say is; WE DID IT! CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2013"

The audience applauded and I walked off stage and back to my seat beside Nikki and Ashley. Once seated I released a sigh that I never knew I was holding. The names of the graduating class of 2013 were called out Ashley was called first then Nikki and eventually me.

When the ceremony had finished my girls and I walked out to the school grounds and went our separate directions to find our parents. I found my dad who opened his arms when he saw me. I ran straight into those open arms and my dad hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear

"Congratulations baby-bee, I'm so proud of you!" I hugged him tighter and cried silent tears, happy that vie made my daddy proud of me. Once we pulled apart I noticed the girls and their parents were standing to the side letting us have our father daughter moment. My dad opened his arms again and motioned for my girls to join us, and they did. Eventually after our hug fest the girls dragged me away for the torture, in other words Bella-Barbie, so they could make me drop dead gorgeous as they say, yeah that would take a miracle, in time for the party that Ashley's parents were allowing us to host.

The dancing was a blast; the overall party was just amazing. Once we tidied the lounge and collapsed onto the couch exhausted when my parents along with Nikki's and Ashley's came into the lounge and asked us to sit down on the couch, when we got up to greet them.

We were seated for around ten minutes before our mothers seemed to have had enough of the waiting and squealed

"Come on, tell them already!" while practically jumping in their seats.

My dad turned around and grinned sheepishly and handed me and the girls gold envelopes with our names on them. He looked at us all and said

"On the count of three you can open them"  
"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

We looked at each other and opened the envelopes. Inside the envelopes was a letter and another envelope. The letter read;

"Dear my Lovely Daughter

Kristen, our Bumble-bee we are so proud of you hunnie and love you so much. We know you and the girls are going off to college in a few moths so we think you deserve a vacation. Open the letter and take a look to where you are going.

Lots of love, mum and dad"

Hesitating for a moment I eventually opened the other envelope and read where we were going, and what I saw made my heart miss a beat and gasp. Along with my gasp Ashley and Nikki did the same.

A/N hey sweeties I hope you all are enjoying my story so far, if you have any ideas of what you would like to be seen in this story of mine let me know. I would love you to review and I am also looking for a beta so if you are interested in being a beta for any of my stories then let me know. Also reviews are like meeting Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart

All your love from

Nikki xx


	3. Surprise!

**Only Happens in Fairytales ~ Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer ~ **Read Prologue

**Surprise**

What I was reading was beyond real. It could not be real. I mean come on they have to be kidding. Inside the other envelope was a set of first class tickets to the one and only L.A. also in that envelope was a document stating that the girls and I would be staying in the plaza. However, not anywhere in the plaza. No we were staying in the penthouse, for the duration of our stay which just happened to be three months, which is a week before we have to go to college. Nikki, Ashley and I are all going to Oxford University to get an acting degree, hopefully.

After the information fully sunk in, I jumped off of the couch and ran and practically suffocated my mum and dad with my hug of joy while jumping up and down. After letting go I went and joined the girls in dancing round the living room squealing that we are getting to go to L.A! Once settled down on the couch again we read all the information on the tickets carefully, and found out that we are also getting to go to a premier of the Ellen DeGeneres show, when she was interviewing Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone, the three hottest guys in the planet. We also found out that we were leaving in two days which would be Sunday morning.

Saying goodbye to our parents that night was hard as we were so hyper that we just wanted to scream and thank them over and over again. We left Ashley's parents house and jumped into my mini cooper and blasted the tunes and went back to our rented apartment. When we got in Ashley and Nikki decided that we all need to go shopping tomorrow and get clothes and everything else we needed. Eventually being able to get into my pyjamas I pulled back my duvet and rolled into bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

My sleep was interrupted too soon by someone hitting me in the face with a pillow. I rolled over and shoved whoever it was on my bed off. They landed with a thud

"Fuck Kristen, what you do that for, I was only waking you up!" Ashley said. I opened my eyes and looked at her sprawled over the floor rubbing her head. The next thing I knew she pounced on top of the bed and jumped on me, preventing me from moving.

"Now we are even lady!" she stated and jumped up and landed on the ground gracefully and walked towards the door. Once halfway out the door she turned, "Oh and get up, and dressed, Nikki is making breakfast and you just know how great her chocolate chip pancakes are" she stated and ran out the door. Damn did I know how good Nikki's Chocolate Chip Pancakes were and so did Ash, we literally craved them.

I jumped out of bed rand went to the shower and washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and washed my body with my strawberry body wash. I took care of my other feminine care, got out the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy cotton towel.

I dried my body and got dressed in a pair of denim daisy dukes shorts and a three quarter length red top with a v-neck cut. I pulled out my black converse and stuck them on. Once fully dressed I walked over to my desk and sat in front of my mirror. Drying my hair was easy but what to do with it after was challenging. After deciding to put my hair in a bun, leaving some hair down framing my face and curling them, I put on light make-up and ran down stairs.

Sitting in the kitchen were Nikki and Ash eating pancakes and sipping tea. Without turning round Ash stated "there's coffee in your mug and a plate of pancakes sitting on the bunker, now hurry up and eat we've got a full day ahead of us, chop, chop" I sear that girl has a sixth sense.

After breakfast, we picked up our bags and got in the car to head to the shops. The first shop we went to was to get suitcases, we all got two, one for clothes that we already own and one for clothes and stuff we buy over in L.A. Ashley got pink with white polka-dots, while Nikki got purple with white polka-dots where as I got blood red cases with black lace over the top of them.

Once shopping was completed we all headed home to pack. At home I went up to my room with my suitcases and around fifty bags and started to pack. When I was finished packing I noticed what I had actually bought; 10 pairs of shorts,8 dressed,15 tops,9 pairs of jeans, 7 skirts, 20 sets of underwear,4 bikinis, 5 pairs of sandals,8 pairs of heels and 10 pairs of flat shoes and 3 pairs of sneaks. I took my cases down stairs so they were ready for the morning, wished goodnight to the girls and went to bed.

Around 2am my alarm went off blaring _Let It Roll by Flo Rida_. Grumbling I got up and stuck my hair up in a pony-tail and stuck on some jeans and a t-shirt along with a pair of doc-martins. After checking the girls were both up and ready we headed down stairs and called the taxi company. Around 3am the taxi arrived and we were on our way to the airport. The cab stopped thirty minutes later. I pulled out twenty five pounds and paid the driver, while the girls got the suitcases out of the trunk.

We said a quick thanks to the driver and pulled our cases into the airport and went to check-in. Since we no longer had cases to pull we decided to go get a coffee from Costa to wake us up. However, I think that was a bad idea as Ashley was now twice more hyper than normal.

"Can you believe it? We are going to L.A!" Ashley screeched while spinning around and knocking into someone and spilling there coffee all over them. The man was wearing shades, a navy baseball cap, jean, t-shirt and a hoodie; however you could just notice the tuffs of brown/blond hair. "Sorry!" Ashley said and started to speak so quickly constantly apologising to the stranger. The stranger started to chuckle and said to Ashley with what appeared to be a southern drawl "it's alright ma'am nothing a change of clothes can't fix later" and turned away.

Ash was gobsmacked and then turned to us and stated "I'm in love" and Nikki and I just laughed and stated that she did not know him.

After stopping at WhSmiths to pick up some magazines that didn't have Robert Pattinson's and Camilla's split all over it, which turned out to be very little, we went and waited in the seating area until we were called.

Twenty minutes later we were still waiting for our announcement

"Will all for flight RK345792 to Los Angeles please head to departure gate 27 thank you." We looked at each other and we all squealed "That's us!" as the reality of us all actually going to L.A was beginning to sink in.

Once boarded and settled in our seats we waited for another twenty minutes before we took off. Not even two minutes into the air Ashley already had one of her fashion magazines out and reading. Ruffling through my bag I found my iPod and handed an earphone to Nikki as I knew she wouldn't be reading magazines the whole flight. After about five songs my eyelids began to get heavy and I drifted off into blackness

A/N I wonder if we will find out later on who Ashley says she is in love with, is it love? Or just an instant attraction?

What will happen in L.A?

Reviews are just as good as Robert Pattinson shirtless. Yummy just imagine that and how lucky Kristen is to have him as her man.

Love Nikki xxx


	4. Arrival

**Only Happens In Fairytales ~ Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ **Read Prologue

Shout out to Georgia the first reviewer of my story ~ thank you so much for thinking that I'm a good writer, if you like this story then maybe give a try and some comments about what you would like to see in the story and I'll take them into consideration

**Arrival **

It feels like minutes when I know for a fact it's been hours when I felt the slight shaking of Nikki and Ashley waking me up telling me we are about to land. I pulled on my seat belt and waited till we were allowed to leave the plane.

After landing and we were off the plane the girls and I headed to baggage claim. Finding our bags was quicker than we thought because of our original cases. Lifting our cases of the converebelt we pulled them along to the pickup zone and Ashley called a taxi.

Twenty minutes later the taxi pulled up and we all hopped into the cab and asked the driver to take us to the plaza hotel. While in the cab I looked at all the scenery and compared it to back home and wow was it different. I was brought out of my thought by Ashley and Nikki squealing.

"Oh My God! Were here! Ahhhhh!" the both screamed. Great I think they just burst my eardrums. The cab stopped and we got out. Nikki paid the driver while Ash and I got the cases out of the trunk. We said a quick thanks to the driver and headed into the plaza hotel.

Walking into the hotel had me speechless, there were chandlers hanging from the ceiling, the carpet was a rich red colour and there were white bouquets of roses throughout the lobby. We went to the check-in desk and a girl named Natalie spoke.

"Hi there welcome to the Plaza Hotel, do you have a reservation?"

Nikki looked through her hand bag and pulled out the envelope containing our reservation and handed it over. Natalie playing the perfectionist receptionist read it over a few times and fiddled away on her computer. Around five minutes later Natalie walked away to the back room behind the desk and returned a few minutes later handing over our keys. We thanked Natalie for her services and headed to the elevator with our luggage.

The ride in the elevator was really quick so we didn't have much of a chance to talk. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the sight of a crème carpet hallway which we followed and led straight into the lounge. Inside the lounge there was a black leather couch, two red love seats, a flat screen T.V and a surround system. Continuing further into the penthouse there were three master bed rooms. One room consisted of purple walls with white furniture and around the double bed were light purple drapes, perfect for Nikki. Another room was one which was made for Ashley as it was different shades of pink throughout the room with oak furniture. The final room was a dream come true, one that I fell in love with instantly, it was red walls with a double bed in the middle which had a silver duvet on it with red drapes and pillows, and the furniture was just as nice and tied the room together with the black. The girls and I put our cases in our rooms, unpacked quickly and met in the lounge.

"okay," Ashley started "we are all going to get changed since it is only 12pm here in L.A and hit the beach!" she screeched

With that being agreed upon I walked back into my room and looked through the drawer for my dark blue bikini and put on a pair of high wasted denim shorts and a white t-shirt, paired with white tennis shoes. I curled my hair and pulled out my sunglasses and stuck them on my head. I looked for my bag and lifted it up after making sure my twilight book along with sunscreen was in it.

After lifting my bag I walked into the lounge and to my surprise Nikki, and Ashley were both ready to go, as they usually take forever to get ready. When the girls saw me the both sighed and said "finally" and dragged me towards the door.


	5. Exploring

**Only Happens In Fairytales Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~** read chapter 1

**Exploring**

Once dragged out the door and into the elevator the girls starting talking so quickly about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day at the beach, mainly checking out guys, however I wanted to sit sunbathe and read twilight even though I've read it a thousand times.

Getting to the beach was easy as it was just across from out hotel. The beaches here in L.A were so much better than those in Scotland, the sand was much softer and the sea was a clear blue. Walking on the sand felt amazing as the sand was so smooth against the skin of my feet. We continued to walk down the beach and found a deserted are which had several deck chairs laid out so we put our towels on them and lay down.

Once we were all settled and all had sun screen on I pulled off my shorts and t-shirt so I was left in my bikini, pulled out my iPod from my bag and put it on shuffle. I then brought my sunglasses down over my eyes and relaxed to the music. After around 20-30 minutes I pulled out twilight and read a few chapters until Nikki and Ashley came over from having a wonder round the beach and begged me to come play volley ball with them. I agreed willingly and went over to them.

I turned to Ashley and asked "wait who are we going to be playing against unless you want us to look like complete idiots?"

Ashley just giggled while Nikki turned round and said "We met these three guys and they are going to play against us and my god are they H-O-T-T" I just laughed at Nikki and continued walking.

The girls then ran ahead to the volley ball court and when I arrived were chatting to these three guys. The first had honey blond hair with brown eyes with a buff body. The next guy kind of frightened me as he was so muscular with short dark hair and baby blue eyes. However, it was the third and final guy that caught my attention. This Greek Adonis had bronze/auburn hair with dark green eyes. This Adonis was perfection he may not be as buff as the dark haired guy or the honey blond but he was still fit. Nikki was not kidding when she said they were H-O-T-T. I walked over to Ashley and Nikki and stood beside them. The girls turned when they saw my shadow and jumped a bit

"Gosh Kris must you be so quiet, that's it we are going to get you a bell for your birthday" I just laughed at her and stuck my tongue out at her being extremely immature but hey what can I say.

Nikki looked at my reaction and laughed "real mature Kristen" I just rolled my eyes at the both of them.

They gasped "Kristen Jaymes Stewart you did not just roll your eyes at us!" they said simultaneously and put a hand on their hearts, this just made me laugh twice as hard at them. I'm sure we all forgot we had company until a booming laugh was heard

"Dude! These chicks are hilarious" the booming voice said. I turned around and saw that the three of them were in stitches and did a little bow to them and said "glad we can be of service, hope we amused you. I'm Kristen if you haven't guessed by my friends who were extremely rude and did not introduce us so you all are?" I asked fluttering my eyes a little. Nikki and Ashley's eyes seemed to bug out their heads as they haven't seen me this confident, ever. I guess it is a good thing though that I become more confident if I do want to become an actress.

The honey blond took the silence as a chance to introduce himself "I'm Jackson ma'am it lovely to meet you" and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and we shook hands.

Once I had let go of his hand I was up in the air and being spun around while the booming voice introduced himself "hey there, I'm Kellan and aren't you just tiny!" I couldn't breathe properly and was about to pass out until a velvety voice said "Kellan you oaf let her go, you're going to kill her" Kellan stopped spinning and then let me go while saying sorry over and over.

After I had caught my breath I told Kellan that all was okay and that he was forgiven. However the velvety voice spoke yet again.

"Are you sure you are ok?" it asked

I looked up into the green eyes of Mr. Adonis and nodded. He looked at me for another minute or two and then introduced himself.

"Well then I'm Robert but you can call me Rob" he said with a British accent that I just picked up.

I replied to Rob "it's nice to meet you but I hope you boys are ready to get your asses kicked at volley ball" and walked over to the girls side of the pitch.


End file.
